Compromiso forzado
by aliena1818
Summary: Es un Fic What-if QUE PASARIA SI... El argumento es simple una comprometida situacion en el baile de Netherfield, acelerara la situacion entre Elizabeth y el Sr Darcy.


_**Longbourn, justo después del baile en Netherfield**_

"_**Es una verdad mundialmente conocida que los polos opuestos se atraen"**_

Lizzy no podía dormir. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando el amanecer y reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior, en el baile de Netherfield. Estaba totalmente avergonzada de lo ocurrida entre ella y el Sr. Darcy.

Por supuesto, todos los chismosos de Meryton iban a tener un día de lo más entretenido, con todo lo ocurrido, por accidente por supuesto. Pero sabía que nadie iba a creer su verdad. Por supuesto que no, cuando todos los presentes en el baile, vieron con sus propios ojos lo inadecuado de la situación.

Por desgracia, Lizzy no era esa clase de personas, que se permiten afligirse por las habladurías, pero la situación en la que se encontraba con el Sr. Darcy, era de hecho desconcertante.

¿Qué iba a hacer Lizzy ahora? Fue tan embarazoso y tan inapropiado. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Fue todo tan repentino. Fue tan inconsciente.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que sus miradas anteriores no eran de censura, sino de deseo.- Dijo Lizzy en voz baja.

Lizzy simplemente accedió a bailar con él para escapar del ridículo espantoso que hacia su primo el Sr. Collins al bailar. Cuando el Sr. Darcy le ofreció la oportunidad de continuar su discusión, se apresuró al acceder, ya que era el menor de los males, teniendo en cuenta a su primo el Sr. Collins.

Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde , para enmendar el pasado. ¿En que estabas pensando, tonta? Maldito deseo impulsivo apasionado de decir siempre lo que pienso. Más de una vez le haba creado problemas, pero nunca ninguno que le fuera a durar toda la vida. Talvez incluso el destierro de su familia y su hogar.

¡Oh¡ Y Jane , con la cara sonrojada , avergonzada por ver a Lizzy en semejante situación , tan comprometida con el Sr. Darcy.

Ese Sr. Darcy es un hombre insufrible. ¡Qué indignación!

Lizzy estaba furiosa al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Esa misma noche, en el salón de baile de Netherfield, había sido un perfecto caballero cuando habían bailado juntos. Era sólo un baile El señor Darcy la había elegido. Charlotte había comentado que ella era la única que había elegido esa noche para bailar. ¡Oh, que ciega había estado con respecto al Sr. Darcy!

Desde la noche del baile de Meryton, cuando Lizzy escuchó el comentario tan despreciativo, que hizo de ella, al Sr. Bingley; Lizzy había asumido que el Sr. Darcy solo la miraba con desprecio y desaprobación.

- ¡Oh , Dios mio¡- Tan solo el recuerdo de la confesión que el sr. Darcy y lo que sucedió entre ellos en la biblioteca de Netherfield ,la hizo sonrojarse por completo.

Por supuesto, era su culpa por provocarlo, pero simplemente por su carácter y creencias no podía evitarlo. Tenia una sensación de ardor en su interior, su deseo de defender a Wickham y de alguna manera reconocer a la cara del Sr. Darcy lo lejos que estaba su comportamiento de lo que significaba ser un verdadero caballero.

- ¡Si fuera capaz de contener mi lengua¡ Si ella no hubiera sido tan impertinente. Si ella no hubiera permitido al Sr. Darcy provocarla Si ella no lo hubiera seguido fuera del salón de baile para ir a la biblioteca para estar a solas con él!

Tenia que admitir que el hecho de no encontrar al Sr. Wickham en el baile de Netherfield, contribuyo a su ánimo contra el Sr. Darcy. Y solo hizo que creciera más su enfado contra este.

Cuando salió al pasillo desde la biblioteca, con el Sr. Darcy a la zaga, todos los ojos que allí se encontraban estaban sobre ellos. Supo que al instante su reputación estaba arruinada y comprometida por completo.

¿Podría ser que el señor Darcy lo calculara todo?

El Sr. Darcy era un hombre guapo y rico, pero esto no impresionó a Lizzy en absoluto. Ahora, por desgracia, era demasiado tarde.

En los confines de su mente , Lizzy se preocupaba por los chismosos del condado , que definitivamente , seguirían ejercitando sus lenguas en el día entrante , sobre el espectáculo que se había producido delante de sus narices en el baile de Netherfield, suceso que seria la comidilla de todo Meryton hasta el final del día o incluso mas tiempo. De hecho, no se sorprendería si la noticia llegara al mismo Londres a la hora del almuerzo.

- El Sr. Darcy y sus diez mil al año.

Humph!

- Ella no es lo bastante bonita como para tentarm…

¡Mentiroso!


End file.
